


Practice Makes Perfect

by OldandKinky



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caring Jaskier | Dandelion, Competent Jaskier | Dandelion, First Time, Gentle Sex, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Self-Esteem Issues, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Inexperience, Shame, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldandKinky/pseuds/OldandKinky
Summary: Geralt has a not so little problem. Jaskier, of course, doesn't mind.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200035
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "I love accidental knotting/struggle for control/premature ejaculation type stuff. Any interest? Like maybe Alpha geralt, who doesn't have partnered sex much outside of the other alphas at winter (few sane humans want to risk a witcher's knot) trying to be good for omega Jaskier, but he's practically on the verge of popping his knot right in his trousers, let alone somehow holding off long enough to get Inside the bard... Thoughts? ;)"

It takes Jaskier five years of travelling with Geralt to confess his secret to the alpha.

It takes Geralt approximately half a day to lose his mind over the fact that he’s been travelling with an unmated omega for years and didn’t notice.

It takes them both two more days to fall into bed together. There’s just one tiny problem: Geralt has never slept with an omega, and the thought alone has him close enough to the edge that he finds himself reciting bestiary entries in his head, trying to delay the inevitable. Jaskier, currently straddling his hips, frowns down at him.

“Are you alright? You look even more constipated than usual.” His lips tighten. “We don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” He looks like he’s about to cry at that possibility, and Geralt grabs him by the hips.

“It’s not that, Jask, I just…” He closes his eyes, hoping that’ll make it easier. “I’ve never been with an omega. Only alphas and a couple of betas.”

The bard makes a surprised noise at that. “Really? Huh. I’d have thought… I mean, you’re old, pardon me saying. I would have expected you to…”

Geralt grimaces. “It’s my knot. It’s… It scares people.”

Jaskier goes very still where he’s seated atop the Witcher, and Geralt cracks open an eye.

Oh no. He knows that look. That look spells trouble.

The bard sucks on his teeth for a moment, and then he slides off of Geralt’s lap. “Show me.” His tone brooks no argument, and Geralt has to grit his teeth as he feels his balls tighten.

“Jaskier-”

“Geralt, please.”

The Witcher folds like a house of cards, and he pushes down the soft sleep trousers he’d put on earlier, careful not to touch himself more than he absolutely has to. Jaskier kneels beside him, completely silent, and when Geralt tugs open the ties on his smallclothes, the bard gasps. Geralt braces himself for the inevitable rejection.

He’s been there before. Harlots that thought they’d be able to take him, just for them to take one look at him and all but toss him out the door, muttering about his freakish mutant dick. He expects more of the same from Jaskier, if maybe phrased with a bit more politeness.

What he doesn’t expect is Jaskier’s wide-eyed stare, or the way the omega licks his lips. Geralt whimpers, and a fat drop of precome leaks from his dick, making him shiver as it rolls down the shaft. Jaskier shuffles closer. “Fuck, it’s huge, Geralt, how do you- Only alphas, you said? How could an alpha take a knot like this?”

“Lots and lots of oil,” he answers weakly. His stomach is quivering, his orgasm barrelling towards him with a vengeance, and when Jaskier raises a hand, when he reaches for him with intent in his eyes, Geralt throws his arm up to cover his face and then he comes, completely untouched, his seed splattering over his stomach and chest. Jaskier gasps again and then his hand is right there, stroking him through it for a moment before he reaches down and squeezes Geralt’s knot with a muttered, “Melitele’s sweet perfumed thighs.”

Geralt wishes ardently for the ground to open up and swallow him whole, but unfortunately it doesn’t. Jaskier’s hand is still on his cock, so soft and warm, and Geralt whimpers. It’s too much and not nearly enough, and he just wants to give the omega what he needs, what he deserves, but he can’t.

“Hey.” There’s a hand on his cheek, another gently pushing his arm away from his face, and he blinks up at the bard. His face is hot with shame, but Jaskier just smiles down at him. “That was incredibly hot,” he says, and Geralt snorts in disbelief.

“No, it wasn’t. I shot off like a boy before you could even touch me.”

For some reason, Jaskier grins widely. “Exactly! Do you have any idea what kind of a rush that is?” He strokes his thumb over Geralt’s bottom lip, his grin turning gentle. “The knowledge that just the prospect of my hands on you was enough to push you over? That the thought of sinking that gorgeous knot into my wet cunt drives you to this? Exhilarating!” His eyes widen as a thought occurs to him. “Oh gods, does that make you a virgin?”

Geralt glares up at him. His knot still pulses weakly, and he takes a shuddering breath. “I’m not a virgin, Jaskier.”

The omega waves a dismissive hand. “Ah, semantics. In any case, I’ll be your first!” He sighs dreamily, and Geralt glares a little harder. “How romantic.”

Geralt considers punching him, but dismisses the idea. That would probably kill the mood.

Jaskier leans down and kisses him softly. “In any case, there is no rush, dearest. We can build up your, hm, tolerance.” His hand wanders, down over Geralt’s chest, over his stomach. Finally he reaches Geralt’s cock, and again the alpha can only whimper when the bard’s clever fingers wrap around him. “And if you never learn to control it, if you keep going off like a firecracker if I so much as look at your glorious dick, well. There are other ways for you to satisfy me, my darling wolf.”

Humiliation curls dark and thick in Geralt’s stomach, and he grabs Jaskier’s wrist. The bard’s face is all innocence as he smiles at him. Already Geralt feels a fresh wave of lust washing over him, and releases Jaskier again. “Show me.”

* * *

It happens another week later. Jaskier had obviously taken Geralt’s weak control over his own cock as a challenge, exposing the Witcher to his nude body at all hours of the day, and slowly but surely Geralt becomes used enough to the sight that he doesn’t have to avert his gaze and more to stop himself from shooting in his trousers. From there is was a small step to sleeping naked, to a lot of touching. Geralt is still proud of the first time he managed to make Jaskier come on his tongue and fingers.

Now, Jaskier is on his back in some inn bed, thighs spread beautifully, and Geralt teases the tip against Jaskier’s entrance. “Come on,” Jaskier commands, “not getting any younger here.”

After all the build up, Geralt expects it to be far more difficult, but as it is, Jaskie parts for him with barely any struggle, and it only takes him three shallow thrust to pop a knot. Jaskier moans and drums his heels against Geralt’s arse, and the Witcher takes hold of his hips. He pulls, and shoves, and then he’s inside Jaskier and the bard’s cunt locks around him.

Geralt whines as he comes, as he pumps his seed into Jaskier’s ripe body, and the bard gasps and coos, praising him for a job well done.

Later, he will fall asleep with the omega curled up against his side. Now, he closes his eyes as Jaskier pets him everywhere he can reach. He’s where he belongs, short fuse or not.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://oldandkinky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
